she's gone
by kingslayers
Summary: she's gone - a tribute to a star who shined - freeverse for evelyn - please, respect her memory and find out who this amazing girl was.


**This is dedicated to Evelyn, a friend and a sister. **

**Disclaimer: These names belong to JK Rowling. These thoughts and words belong to myself and everyone who has ever known Ev. Please be respectful. **

* * *

><p><strong>'she will never be forgotten'<strong>

**``in memory of evelyn**

_i hope heaven is all you ever dreamed of_

* * *

><p>"she's gone"<p>

she's gone

he's gon

e's go

's g

s

she's gone

the words

e•c•h•o

and

«scream»

around the e/m/p/t/y room that's f\u\l\l of people

((life's full of _contradictions_))

lucy's not in the sky with her di_a_m_o_nds anymore

(now, they're _falling_ from her eyes)

a.n.d molly's standing s/t/o/c/k|s\t\i\l\l

((in s.h.o.c.k))

she can't believe her best friend is d.e.a.d

((_g_one))

[[e_xtinguished_]]

{{_forever_}}

dominique's hair is ((lack))lustre and her eyes are [blank]blue

victoire's crying, out there in the open

[her glass wall she **built** around her _heart_ has s.h.a.t.t.e.r.e.d and not even her teddy bear can fix it now]

louis is hysterical. shouts and cries ring from his body

"_it must be a mistake_!"

'_it's not, son. i'm sorry'_

he breaks down at the thought of his best friend, the _loveliest Hufflepuff_ in the (**goddamn**) world,

never s m i l i n g again

james is walking along a_ tight_rope, and he's going to f.a.l.l.

((good thing his best friend, cassie wood, is there to _catch_ him - she** won't**let this star_ fade away_))

albus severus isn't coping. the family mediator has_ tears_ in his [**green**green_green_] eyes as he learns of his cousin's fate

[he's glad scorpius and bella are there, and cassie - everyone needs an _an_ch_or_]

lily is dry-eyed, and she's o**ut of contro**l, screaming obscenities at the paparazzi who d.a.r.e to try _interview_ their **pain**

"_f*#k you, b*tches"_

[_how dare they?_]

hugo's s_tarin_g at the man who told them all, and his big brown eyes are welling up with the tears of all the **lost souls** in the_ world_

((and it's_ brea_**king** your heart))

and rose has finally ((finally**, godricdamnit**!)) given into scorpius and she's_ holding_ onto him like_ life _itself, clutching him for support as tears w.r.a.c.k her petite frame

((_even believers are affected by life's cruel twists of fate_))

and fred's n:u:m:b. he's** barely** b_reathin_g.

his sister is _gone_.

((_he was the one who had to tell the world_))

she's _gone_.

((his girlfriend is there, but he barely notices the comforting hands))

r_oxanne_ alicia _weasle_y.

((and _angels could fall_ and he wouldn't even blink))

is _gone_.

((nothing matters- the _light that guided him_ has been e**xtinguishe**d))

he's not a **brother** anymore.

((he's the **boy** with _half a heart_))

the only other person in his family with dark skin and blue eyes is on another _spiritual plane_, now

((and he's always thought it was **stupid** how _everyone believed in hell_ because **hell **was on earth))

.,,.

hell

was

the

place

for

those

who

were

_left_

_behind_

~.~

but wait_?_

demons_ dance_

as _angels_ fall

but _above_ us all

is a_ light_

that will _never_ cease

to _shine_ so bright

she's **still** here

((maybe her body's going to be six feet under next week, but **that's not her**))

_in word and spirit_

[she will _never_ be **forgotten**]

~.~

b**leak**/d_ark_/c**louds**/s_ky_/c**old**/g_oodbye_

it's time for an **ending**

but this ain't no f.a.i.r.y:t:a:l:e

this is r.E.a.L.i.T.y, _darling_

~.~

lucy stands up

((_she's the bravest little d r e a m e r that's ever been born_))

"she was a sweetheart. kind. gentle. she was there for me when ally died, and i wish i could've returned the favor.

_shine like a star_"

there's tears from all that

l-i-s-t-e-n

to

lucy

_but it's not enough_

d r e a m e r s can delve into _dreams _of **magical kingdoms** and **worlds** of _beauty_ but they can't make r.e.a.l.i.t.y _go away_

[_they all realize this a little too late_]

~.~

molly's next, and her tribute is to a romance that **never managed** to b_lossom_

((_life's too short_))

"a girl who glided on the wings of a:n:g:e:l:s

fell

ell

ll

l

for a boy who's heart yearned for ;dragons;

_two doves_ that were just _learning to fly_ **together**

a _lov_e that can n**eve**r b_lossom_

her thread in the **tapestry of life**, cut short by f_ate's_ **cruel** _scissors_

the light of **the sun** is diminished

but forever will i _carry a candle_ of her in my heart"

[_a fine tribute, bound with words only a writer could grasp and unleash_]

::no-one is there to stop _the tears falling_ from lysander's eyes::

[he planned to _kiss her the night_ he was going to say _'i love you'_]

~.~

louis steps up and everyone steadies themselves

/_because this boy lost one of his best friends - his trio is a duo now_\\

but it's words of soft silk and a.c.c.e.p.t.a.n.c.e that depart his mOuTh

"daydreamers imagine would've beens and could've beens with wistful hopes

but i _will not_

i will not _waste away thoughts_ of you on what might've happened

i shall _remember you_, and _honour you_, in all i do

i choose to allow the wistful thoughts to fade away, and for memories of you to comfort me on a lonely day

_i will always remember you. never forget_"

stunned:;:people:;:staring

louis _never_ backs down

head _held_ high

_walks_ off to his seat

_next_ to rose and teddy

breathe…_just _breathe…

~.~

"_you were always a shining star_"

the words s;h;o;c;k all

eyes s(w)i(v)e(l) towards the speaker of the words that ring ;;_truthfully_;; through the silence

_¿v{ic}to{ir}e?_

emboldened ::by the stares or herself, no-one can tell:: she c_ontinue_s

"you were the one who _shined_

a weasley in a _different_ skin

eyes of blue, as big as the _moon_

heart like the _gold_ that adorned your tie

_loved_ by all, returned in fervour

no-one will ever shine as _bright_ as you did

as you _still _do

you're that _star_ up there, my beautiful friend

you're the star that'll _guide_ us all

and you'll always be my _friend_"

she stands all of a :s;u:d;d:e;n: and makes her way to the casket

in it, she _d__**rop**_**s** something

roxie's hufflepuff tie, with the (_gold_) of her heart and the black (that her **blue** eyes appeared)

"_once a hufflepuff, always a hufflepuff_"

the grieving girl with hair like _spun gold_ returns to her perch between teddy and james

~.~

angelina steps forward, c"h"o"c"o"l"a"t"e skin stained with t{ear}tr{ack}s

"sleep, my darling"

_hoarse whisper_

"dream of better lives"

_for all of us_

"and stay beautiful"

_because we will see you again_

~.~

next is george, **shaking** and _weeping_

bill and charlie escort him up to the casket, before he waves them a w a y

his _eyes_ already yearn with such l-o-s-s

||_ever since fred i had d,i,e,d_||

and now this is **b_**re**a-k**in**_g** him

"my daughter" he sobs, over and over

"i'm so, so sorry..._ i love you_"

no-one will /**move**/

'_come see, everyone!_

_it's a man, weeping for his dead daughter_

_isn't that a sight?'_

((the great GEORGE weasley has _fallen down_ to the same level as the rest of us, eh?))

'_get out. this is for remembering a girl and mourning her. you. are. not. welcome'_

((_f*#k you, paparazzi, and good night_))

the spell is \\broken\\

~.~

"in the name of _helga hufflepuff_, **cedric diggory** and nymphadora tonks, i accolade you as a legend of _hufflepuff_"

dominique states this tearfully, her own _hufflepuff tie _wrapped around her wrist

she drops into the casket **a golden badger**,,, hanging off a _black silken _t**hread**

{{*certified by professor mcgonagall and everything*}}

~.~

albus stands and turns away from the congregation abruptly

_``he can't handle this„_

the girl with the_ lost soul _runs after him

**::bella::**

and c_oaxe_s him back

((_you're happy_, because even if _you're gone_, there are people to _take care_ of your _loved ones_))

he steps forward to your casket, and drops in a **violet** -_your favorite_- before turning back to his seat

[[_but you can hear him weep_]]

bella glances around, and you could swear she can feel you, but all she does is n.o.d and say

'_thank you for being enough to make these people cherish all of you'_

(it's quite possibly the oddest thing anyone's ever said to you, but it makes you smile, because you've touched the hearts of all these people)

~.~

next is lily with her designer shades hiding the massive **dark circles** under her luminous brown eyes and the middle finger that she's just itching to flick at something

"_salazar, rox..."_

"i'm going to miss you. and don't go thinking now that _you're an angel_ that you can be telling me what to do, you hear?"

::your heart breaks because you know that _she's crying_ beneath those sunglasses, and you hate that _she's hurting_::

~.~

james gets up, and pulls cassie along with him, as they prepare to farewell one of their best mates.

"you're always going to be the girl with the **laugh like bubbles** and **candy floss** to me"

cassie says, eyes welling up with tears

"_you're going to be alright, xannie_"

she _promises_, staring at the heavens with **more earnestness** than you've ever seen

"you're going to do just fine"

james closes his eyes, and grasps cassie's hand

/_and damn, are you glad that they've got each other to keep them from breaking down_\\

"you will always be my sister"

he says _:finally:_

"that's what you always were. _a sister_"

and _tears are falling_ from their eyes, and _no-one can condemn_ them

;;because they're _all proud_ of the _gryffindors who let themselves cry_;;

~.~

hugo stands, to **offer a smile**

"_bye, roxie_

_i hope heaven is all you ever dreamed of_"

~.~

the adults file by, **to pay their respects**

"you were a _beautiful angel_ last halloween"

"you will be _sorely missed_"

"it should've been me, you're _so young_..."

"only fifteen, but darling, _you lived a life to be proud of_"

"i'll _name a dragon after you_. it's not much, but i'm going to do it."

"it's not how long you _live that matters; it's how you live you life. And, trust me, you lived yours in a way many only dream_ of"

"i love you, baby girl. i'd go through that damned diary and chamber fiasco again if it'd bring you back.  
>i'd fight the battle of hogwarts again if you'd come back, even if it's just long enough for me to tell you i love you.<br>sleep, sweetheart. sleep with sweet dreams.  
>and you'll meet the bravest people in the world up there- remus and nymphadora tonks-lupin, mad eye moody, your uncle fred, sirius black and a special little guy you'd have adored.<br>his name was dobby. and i'm sure dumbledore can't wait to meet you.  
><em>see you on the flipside, love<em>."

"_go on, now. rest_. i've seen enough death to last me a lifetime, but i've seen new beginnings.  
>if anyone ever deserved the chance to meet the marauders, it's you.<br>tell my dad and mum hello for me, would you?"

"see ya, rox. _i swear i'll never forget you_.  
>i'm sure if you ask my mum, she'll turn her hair the same colour as some of those crazy wigs you loved so much."<p>

they all sit down once **teddy **finishes speaking

~.~

fred stands, because _**dammit!**_

this is his sister and he'll _be damned_ before he let's her go without saying _goodbye_

"you're my **sister**

you're** all that i am**, and all that i never was

i know you better than i could ever **know myself**"

_-pause-_

eyes all over the room fixed on the boy with _the heartbreak_ in his **eyes**

_-kickstarts again-_

"you think dumbledore is **amazing**

his **siste**r too

you'd do anything to **protect** hugo

you'd do anything for **any** of us

your favorite colour is **green**

and like teddy said, you loved those **crazy** multicolored wigs that mum always says you don't need"

-a fond _smile,_ here and there-

_memories creep into their minds_

-fred's _determined to never forget_-

"you adore **rainbows** with all your heart

you are never allowed to be outside in the **rain**

you love **winter **because it reminds you of all the presents your friends give you

your hair used to be** red**

you are up to page 291 in that **novel** you're writing

your eyes are the **darkest** blue i've ever seen, almost black

and you **love** more than anyone i've ever met"

t_ears_

_fal_l

as people realize that he's speaking in present tense

((_you adore rainbows_, **not** _you adored them_))

freddie's just trying to say you're _never going to be gone_

or in **the past tense**

because _you still exist_

you're **still here**

right there_ in_ _his heart_

right there** in all their hearts**

~.~

_rose_ stands:  
>:everyone's still dumbfounded by <em>fred'<em>s speech:  
>:<em>scorpius<em> nods for her to say what she must:  
>:she takes <em>courage<em> from this:  
>:her mouth <em>opens<em>:  
>:her eyes are <em>wet<em>:  
>:and the words <em>spill<em> out

"you are first and foremost my _family_

a s_weetheart_ who sparkled like sunlight on a rainbow

an _angel _on earth in the guise of a sister"

the words of the girl who _believed_ in _everyone_ rang out to the crowd

"and i _swear_ in front of everyone here today

_you will not be forgotten_

_your name will go down in history_

and **not **for being the daughter of war heroes

_**¡NO!**_

for being_ you_

for being _gorgeous_, and _touching all_ our hearts in your short life

you will _live forever_, in our _memories_ and _thoughts,_ in _hearts_ and _photographs_

we'll _write books_ and _name dragons_ after you, and we'll _pay you tribute _every day

because you don't deserve _to be forgotten_

you, who _touched _our hearts

you, who comforted us through our own personal _tragedies_ when you knew you were dying

you, who were_ always _there

tonight, i _pledge myself allegiance_ to live my life like you did, and not just exist in it

i pledge myself allegiance to _remember you_ and _honor you_ in all i do

_we will be remembered_"

and her azure eyes p_ierce_ through the gloomy day

and you could_ swear_ she's looking right at you, even though you're _just a spirit_

because she's _rose_, okay, and she's always been able to b_eliev_e in things more clearly than anyone else

~.~

a v_oi_c_e_

/l_i_lt_i_ng

like an _a_ng_e_l's

ch_oi_r\\

sings out to the w_o_rld

~.~

"so _close_ your eyes

and _wish_ the pain away

because now you_ know_

you'll be a _star_, one day"

~.~

/gl_i_st_e_n_i_ng tears

bright bl_ue_ eyes\\

~.~

"you're already a_ star_

_rest_ in peace, babe

i'll see you up there, chillin with the war heroes and the _angels_

but until then, i'll _never_ forget"

everyone joins _rose_ to pay their respects

'_au revoir_ • stay beautiful'

* * *

><p><strong>For Ev<strong>

**She moved on 24/07/2011**

**She was fifteen years old, and one of the loveliest people I've ever had the fortune to meet, even if I didn't know her for as long as other people have known her.**

**She is my sister, and she shall never be forgotten.**

**Ev, you're a shining star. I believe that you can hear me, up there. I honestly do think you belong there, where the angels dance and with the stuff dreams are made of.**

**Sirius Black and Ariana Dumbledore would be honored to share their afterlife with you, Ev.**

**Go on. Shine like a star. Make it pretty for us, because we will see you again.**

**Stay beautiful, love, and don't worry. You'll never be forgotten.**

**We will be remembered.**

* * *

><p><strong>I wish she could have seen this. I think she can, in my heart of hearts. And it's nowhere near good enough for her, but when I found out what had happened, this was what my fingers wrote, so I suppose it's the truest thing I could ever dedicate to her.<strong>

**So this is for Evelyn, the girl who touched the heart of myself and my NGF family.**

**Please review- this was written from the heart, and the scariest thing I've ever published, because it means so much.**

**And I want people to read this, so they can discover who this girl was, so she's never forgotten.**

**And this is also for her brother.**

**God bless you both, and rest in peace, Ev.**

**I love you.**

**~ Jane**


End file.
